


Kon Is Loyal

by kiragecko



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Animals, Friendship, Gen, Little Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiragecko/pseuds/kiragecko
Summary: Kon is trying his best, he really is. He’s loyal!This kid is the Demon Spawn, who stole Tim’s suit and made him miserable. Kon will NOT become friends with him so they can roast Tim together. That would be a betrayal of the sacred bond of friendship.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Kon Is Loyal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kon and Damian would get along so well (Tumblr Post)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/720589) by river-bottom-nightmare. 



Kon is trying his best, he really is. He’s loyal!

This kid is the Demon Spawn, who stole Tim’s suit and made him miserable. (The traitorous voice in the back of his mind that says that Kon probably had more to do with that then Damian is being ignored right now.)

This kid was an absolute little monster during his short Titans “membership.” (Even if he IS adorable around Kon’s little brother. Seriously, watching those two is great. So cute - no, getting derailed.)

This Rob - no, Demon Spawn, tried to kill Tim, mocks him constantly, and is all around terrible. Even if he saved Tim’s life this morning. Even if his last joke was ON POINT. Even if he’s currently drawing Kon’s favourite chicken and Kon wants to frame that picture immediately.

Look, Tim, Kon is TRYING. It’s not his fault that Damian did half Kon’s chores this morning and that is a bond not easily broken! Tim always avoids the barns, and Kon’s okay with that, he really is, but spending a good 20 minutes talking with someone about chicken feed and whether rabbits are a good investment makes it really hard to solidarity hate them. (Bart says that if Ma invests in some Angora rabbits, Bart will spin the hair and maybe even weave it. They find it soothing. Damian had really helpful thoughts about enclosures!)

Also, Damian is trying to hide a grin right now. Kon has been slowly leaning more and more on top of Tim, and Tim has been stoically typing on his laptop, for - hmm - going on 7 minutes now. Tim is now typing from memory, since he can’t see the screen. This is always entertaining, but having an audience? Who is also entertained? Amazing.

Also also, DAMIAN AGREES THAT RA’S IS AWFUL. Tim keeps saying this morning wasn’t a big deal, and Damian keeps calling him an imbecile. It saves Kon so much effort, because Kon has to remind Tim that Kon knows he’s a genius BEFORE he can tell Tim that he’s being dumb!

It’s just, well, Tim will always be Kon’s best friend. Kon isn’t about to dump him for a preteen who disrespects Cassie’s leadership. If the kid’s comments to Tim get mean, Kon will shut him up fast. Tim doesn’t need more of that. But … the brat is kinda fun. Like, a LOT of fun.

Like, Kon may have added Damian to his contacts. So they could talk more about the rabbit enclosure.

And maybe ...

Maybe so he can send Damian this meme he found about Red Robin’s terrible costume choices. And the video Bart took of Red Robin explaining a plan, where they dubbed over his voice with a great ‘blah blah blah’ song. Oh, and the montage of him sleeping in weird places!

-

Kon is a dirty, rotten, backstabbing traitor. He’s failed. He’s befriended the enemy.

Tim, please forgive him! He couldn’t resist Teddy’s coquettish head tilt, cleverly captured in charcoal, shyly offered to Ma in thanks for the hospitality. Or the chance to roast Tim with someone who has different, new material.

(The montage of weird sleep spots is now twice as long.)


End file.
